The Special Gift for Me
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: setelah merasa penasaran selam 4 hari akhirnya dihari ke 5 D.O menemukan jawabannya. SPECIAL D.O's BIRTHDAY


Annyeong, Kheai Dyanka kembali dengan FF EXO. FF ini untuk D.O Oppa yang hari ini lagi ulang tahun. Bagi yang nggak minat nggak perlu baca kok. Tapi, kalau terlanjur baca harus kasih Review. Author nggak pengen banyak ngomong, jadi silakan baca saja.

**Title :**

**The Special Gift for Me**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship (mungking seperti itu)

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

EXO members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri.

**WARNING!**

BoysxBoys, Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan, cerita pasaran.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**8 Januari 2013**

Annyeong, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, aku lebih suka dipanggil D.O. Usiaku hampir 17 tahun, ya hampir karena masih ada beberapa hari sebelum hari ulangtahunku yang ke 17. Aku adalah salah satu murid di Seoul Art International High School. Hari ini aku juga bersekolah seperti biasa, tapi aku masih mau ke lokerku untuk mengambil bukuku dan, "Apa ini? Cokelat? Tapi dari mana?" gumamku sendiri. Cokelat itu hanya tertulis "For D.O". Jadi sudah jelas jika cokelat itu untukku.

"Hayo! Kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak ke kelas?" kata Baekhyun _Hyung _mengagetkanku. Dia memang hobi melakukan itu.

"Aku baru mau ke kelas." jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudah kita ke kelas bareng."

"Ok."

"Eh, kau bawa apa?"

"Cokelat."

"Cokelat? Tidak biasanya kau bawa cokelat ke sekolah."

"Tadi aku menemukannya tertempel di lokerku."

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak ada namanya, hanya tertulis 'For D.O'. Aku tidak tahu ini darimana?"

"Sejak kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"Masih hari ini."

"Sepertinya kau punya penggemar baru."

"Memangnya sebelum ini aku punya penggemar, sehingga kau bilang ada penggemar baru?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku ada orang yang baru menjadi penggemarmu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Mana ada orang yang mau jadi penggemarku."

"Mungkin saja, kan."

"Ini masih yang pertama. Kalau nanti ada lagi, mungkin _Hyung_ benar."

"_Ne."_

**9 Januari 2013 **

Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin mengecek lokerku. Mungkin ada sesuatu disana. Bukannya aku mengharapkan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memberiku cokelat kemarin lusa. Sampai di depan loker aku menemukan cokelat lagi tertempel di pintu lokerku. Sepertinya yang di katakan Baekhyun _Hyung_ benar, aku memang punya penggemar, tapi siapa? Ku tengokkan kepalaku kekiri dan aku hanya menemukan salah seorang temanku Kai yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. Apa dia tahu sesuatu, ya.

"_Annyeong_ Kai."

"_Annyeong _D.O. Ada apa?"

"Ehm, apa kau tau yang menaruh ini di lokerku?"

"Entahlah, Aku tidak tahu. Aku _'kan_ baru saja datang. Aku duluan, ya."

Ah, sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu. Aku sungguh penasaran siapa yang memberiku cokelat ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat cokelat ini termasuk cokelat mahal. Pasti yang memberikannya orang kaya. Tapi, melihat ini adalah sekolah internasional, hampir semua termasuk orang kalangan atas. Akan sulit untuk mencari siapa orangnya.

**10 Januari 2013 **

Hari ini aku kembali mengecek lokerku. Entah kenapa aku selalu penasaran, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Seperti kemarin aku menemukan cokelat lagi di lokerku. Sama seperti kemarin disini tidak ada orang hanya Kai yang numpang lewat. Hah~ kenapa dia jadi sombong begitu, sih. Kami 'kan juga satu kelas dan juga satu perkumpulan.

"Kai!"

"Ehm, kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja, disini siapa lagi yang punya nama Kai selain kau?"

"Benar juga. Ada apa?"

"Aish, kau ini. Ehm, aku hanya ingin ke kelas bersamamu."

"_Kajja."_

Perjalanan ke kelas sangat tidak nyaman. Biasanya aku sangat akrab dengannya. Tapi akhir akhir ini kami jarang bersama karena sebentar lagi kompetisi dance akan digelar dan Kai ikut di kompetisi itu.

"Kai."

"_Wae?"_

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Biasanya kau selalu bicara panjang lebar saat bersamaku, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak."

"Aku bingung harus mulai darimana."

"Kau juga makin menjauhiku."

"Mianhae. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Sebentar lagi sudah kompetisi, aku tak bisa main-main."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau juga harus merilekskan diri. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dalam berlatih."

"Itu pasti."

"Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu berkumpul bersama kami? Lay _Gege_ dan Luhan _Gege_ saja selalu meluangkan waktunya saat kami berkumpul. Tapi, kenapa kau tak pernah terlihat?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku terkadang hanya ingin mengistirahatkan diri di rumah."

"Ku kira kau hanya berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih saja. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau lelah dan hanya ingin dirumah saja."

"_Ne."_

**11 Januari 2013 **

Sepertinya aku ada kebiasaan baru untuk selalu mengecek lokerku dan seperti akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat cokelat yang tak tahu siapa yang memberi karena hanya bertuliskan "For D.O". Sungguh, kenapa orang ini selalu membuatku penasaran, sih?

"Kau kenapa D.O?"

"Ah, Luhan Ge. Aniya aku hanya bingung kenapa setiap hari ada ini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan cokelat bertuliskan "For D.O" kepada Luhan _Ge._

"Darimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Setiap aku menemukan ini aku tidak melihat orang disekitar sini. Kemarin hanya ada Kai yang kebetulan lewat."

"Oh, begitu. Aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan menunjukkan diri."

"_Gege_ tahu dari mana?"

"Aku rasa kalau dia harus membeli cokelat semahal itu terus-terusan dia bisa bangkrut. Hehe."

"Tapi, mayoritas siswa disini 'kan anak orang kaya."

"Itu hanya pemikiranku D.O_-ah_."

"Yah, semoga saja dia cepat menunjukkan diri."

"_Ne."_

**12 Januari 2013 **

Hah~ sepertinya orang ini belum punya bosan. Sampai sekarang saja aku masih mendapatkannya. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Ya, memang ada yang berbeda dari cokelat itu. Disana tertulis :

_For D.O_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida!_

_Bisakah menemuiku di atap sepulang sekolah?_

Wow! Inilah saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari rasa penasaranku. Namun, sepertinya aku tidak akan konsentrasi dalam belajar karena memikirkan hal ini. Tak apalah, 'kan hanya sekali. Hehe.

Sepulang sekolah aku menuju ke atap sekolah. Entah kenapa jantungku terasa berpacu makin cepat. Aku jadi sedikit ragu untuk menemuinya. Namun sekarang aku sudah ada di pintu menuju atap sekolah. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari keraguanku. Aku pun perlahan membuka pintu itu. Saat kulihat sekeliling, aku dapat melihat seseorang menumpukan kedua tangannya di pembatas dinding. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena memang dia membelakangiku.

"_Mianhae,_ telah menungguku."

"Tak apa." katanya. Namun suara ini terdengar familiar.

"Kai?"

"_Saengil chukkae, Hyung_." Katanya sambil berbalik menghadapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Maaf membuatmu penasaran _Hyung_. Tapi.."

"Tapi, apa?"

"_Saranghae."_

"_Mwo?"_ aku sungguh tak percaya mendengar apa yang di katakannya.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Hanya ini yang bisa ku katakan."

"Tapi, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama melihatmu."

"Tapi, Kai..."

"Aku tak mengharap kau mau menerimaku _Hyung_, aku hanya..."

"_Bruk!"_ entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dan langsung memeluknya.

"_Nado.. Nado saranghae_."

"_Hyung_?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja aku selalu berusaha menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Saat kau semakin menjauhiku, aku sungguh takut akan kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu_, Hyung_."

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae uri D.O! Saengil chukkae hamnida!_" aku dapat medengar kesepuluh temanku mennyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Sejak kapan mereka tahu aku disini.

"Wah! Ada yang baru jadian, nih!" seru Baekhyun _Hyung._

"Pasti rasanya senang sekali." Tambah Chanyeol _Hyung_.

"Apalagi saat hari ulang tahunnya." Sahut Luhan _Gege._

"Setuju." Teriak mereka semua.

Mendengar mereka terus menggoda kami, aku merasa mukaku panas. Uh, pasti sudah memerah.

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang masih malu-malu." Kata Kris _Gege_.

"Dan sepertinya masih ada yang perlu pendekatan, kalian terlihat kaku." Tambah Xiumin _Hyung_.

Ah, kenapa mereka terus menggoda kami. Ayolah bisakah kalian berhenti menggodaku.

"_Hyung_, mana kuenya tadi?" tanya Sehun

"Oh, ya ini." Kata Lay _Ge_. Dia lalu menyalakan dua buah lilin di atas kue itu. "Kue ini untuk ulang tahun kalian berdua, meski Kai masih 2 hari lagi tapi lebih baik kita rayakan sekalian. Ucapkan permohonan kalian dan tiup lilinnya bersama." Lanjutnya.

Akupun mulai memejamkan matadan berdoa. 'Tuhan, aku hanya ingin kebersamaan ini terus ada sampai kami tua nanti. Aku juga berharap hubungan yang baru aku mulai dapat terus bertahan.' Akupun membuka mataku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kai dan kami meniup lilin bersama. Selanjutnya kami berduabelas menikmati kue itu bersama dengan di temani senja yang begitu indah.

Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikan hadiah yang sangat istimewa ini.

Kai, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

**~~END~~**

Setelah di ketik selama dua setengah jam, akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Author minta maaf karena mungkin cerita ini nggak terlalu dapat feel-nya. Sebenarnya Author tidak terlalu menyukai pair ini. Tapi, karena saya suka sama EXO jadilah FF ini.

FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk Ultah D.O Oppa hari ini dan Kai Oppa (meski masih tanggal 14 Januari). Moga EXO makin sukses aja.

Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
